


The Fortune Teller on Fire

by Mandroid



Series: JoJo's Pokemon Adventure [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandroid/pseuds/Mandroid
Summary: Polnareff is on the hunt to catch a legendary Pokemon, but instead he finds a fortune teller willing to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [AvPol Week](http://avpolweek2016.tumblr.com/) for the Day 2 prompt, Crossover (although it's a bit late!)

Polnareff never made it his goal to try collecting all of the Pokemon because that would take all of the fun out of training Pokemon. But for the past couple of weeks, he itched to own a Pokemon few others ever owned or encountered, so he looked into different lore. He wanted a steel legendary that he could potentially show off in his gym if he was allowed to, and his research led him to Stark Mountain in Sinnoh.

Polnareff closed the Olivine City Gym for the weekend, although he received a message from a Pidgey telling him that if he took too many more days without warning, another gym leader would have to go on call or take his place entirely. So Polnareff had to impress people. He would definitely capture the fire-and-steel legendary, Heatran, or suffer further days of research for another steel Pokemon.

As Polnareff surveyed the route leading up to the mounting, he only spotted a few hikers wandering through the hills and trails, some of who offered a friendly wave as their gazes met. Once Polnareff reached the entrance, he traced the ragged arch as he stepped inside. A man sitting, his back to Polnareff, immediately greeted him inside. Not a good sign.

“Hello there!” Polnareff greeted him, raising a hand. The man turned his head and slowly rose, and Polnareff’s hand slowly lowered because oh no he was actually very cute. He wore a headband that kept in his hair, tied up in small circles, along with a long red coat draped over longer white robes underneath. Symmetric scars cut across his cheek and chin, but his lips widened into a smile.

“Greetings. You arrived just in time.”

“Just in time? What?” There was no way for anyone to know Polnareff was going to be here. He told no one, wanting to surprise everyone with his catch.

“I am a fortune teller,” the man said, bowing his head. “My name is Mohammed Avdol. You’re here to find Heatran, correct?”

“But you can’t actually see the future, right? I thought fortune tellers just played tricks.”

“It’s true, I’ve been a fortune teller in that sense for many years, but because I share a strong bond with my Pokemon that can see into the future, I can interpret events that they foresee,” Avdol said.

“If that’s true, that’s super fucking cool. How can you get anything about the future from them?”

Avdol chuckled and placed a hand on his hip. Polnareff could see a belt holding Pokeballs at the man’s waist. “It takes years of special training and developing a means of detailed communication with your Pokemon. This can’t be done with just any of them, of course, but with the help of some of the psychically attuned Pokemon such as Xatu and Gothitelle, I can parse the information they pass onto me.”

“Wow,” Polnareff said. So he really must be skilled in telling the future, but what a coincidence for them to meet up here, for Avdol to appear at Stark Mountain knowing someone else would be there as well. “So you know why I’m here. Why are you here?”

“I thought you might appreciate help from someone who’s no stranger to legendary Pokmon. There are things to know before approaching them if you truly want to capture them.”

“You’ve caught a legendary before?” Polnareff asked.

“I can show you,” Avdol said, the corner of his lips betraying his smirk. He took out a pokeball coated in purple from his belt. A Master Ball, a ball that everyone knew of but couldn’t obtain. Polnareff’s eyes widened. Avdol tossed the ball and upon its opening, the temperature in the cave shot up, and the walls glowed a mix of red, orange, and yellow. A large flaming bird stood in front of them.

“Behold Phoenix, my Moltres,” Avdol said, beaming. “I caught it during my travels in Kanto as I visited seven islands to its coast. All it required was respect and a Master Ball. I assume you don’t currently have one with you.”

“No, I don’t,” Polnareff said, his shoulders wilting slightly. “But I figured I could keep chucking Ultra Balls at it until something worked out.”

Avdol wagged his finger with _tsks_. “It’s extremely rare for something like that to happen, you know. It would take many, many attempts, and you would have to be careful. You don’t usually get to encounter a legendary Pokemon more than once in a lifetime, if you’re lucky at all.” As if to emphasize it, he called back his Moltres into its Master Ball. Polnareff’s eyes lingered on the rare pokeball before glancing back up at Avdol.

“I know, I know,” Polnareff said, waving his hands, “but it’s worth a shot. I need this thing.” And now part of him wanted to impress Avdol as well.

Avdol peered at Polnareff’s face. Polnareff knew he should feel somewhat intimidated by this man who’d accomplished so much and could get a look into the future, but all he could think about was how hot he was getting from looking at the man (and maybe the Moltres’ heat had something to do with it). Polnareff was lucky that someone so attractive sought him out to help him.

“Do you really want this Heatran or do you simply want a legendary?” Avdol asked.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Of course I want it.”

“But do you care enough about it or simply want something to show off?”

Polnareff didn’t understand why Avdol was making a big deal about his motivation for wanting Heatran. Wasn’t it enough that he wanted to challenge himself, wanted to scratch his unique Pokemon itch, and wanted one that fit his gym typing? Avdol was smart or at least appeared wise and somewhat mythical, so he couldn’t just say any kind of bullshit to satisfy him. He had to add a little spice to his bullshit.

“Part of it is to prove myself, to show that I can capture a legendary. And it’s made up of types that are some of my favorites. I’ve looked into all of the rumors and all the lore that I could get my hands on. I might learn more with a Pokedex entry or I might not. Either way, I’m determined to meet it.”

Avdol crossed his arms but looked Polnareff over -- or was he checking him out? Polnareff hoped for the latter but wasn’t sure if now would be an appropriate time to flirt although he wanted nothing more than to show interest. If such advances repelled Avdol, he wouldn’t help Polnareff in finding the legendary.

“So since you want to help me,” Polnareff said before Avdol could reply properly, “where should we start first? I’m assuming Heatran must be here or else you wouldn’t be building me up like this.”

“Hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

Polnareff blinked and made a face, but he complied, holding out both of his hands. He felt an orb drop into his hands. His heartbeat quickened. It couldn’t be. Avdol couldn’t almost be his dream man -- smart, sexy, and had some semblance of humor that showed despite how badly he wanted to put up his serious all-knowing fortune teller front -- and be helping him in his quest so much out of nowhere. Polnareff peeked through one eye and saw a Master Ball. He nearly dropped it as he started, “You can’t be serious. You’re giving this to _me_ of all people?”

“As I said, trying to use any other method is extremely rare.”

“You’re just doubting my abilities now,” Polnareff pouted, allowing himself to be a bit playful because god damn was this all making him too excited to hide.

“I want to see you succeed with no chance to fail, is all.”

“Do you plan on following me until I find it?”

“If you don’t object, I’d like to join you.”

Naturally Polnareff had no reason to object, and the pair made their way deeper into Stark Mountain. Avdol warned Polnareff that he’d need Pokemon with specific Hidden Moves to go any further, but Polnareff assured him he had Pokemon that could navigate through mountainous terrain. Just as Avdol warned, large, cracked boulders stood in their way. Polnareff sent out a Machoke (aptly nicknamed “Muscle Man”) and had it smash through every rock they came across.

After further comfortable traveling in silence, they came across a towering wall littered in small rocks, arranged in such a way that a Pokemon could climb it if they had the skill. Polnareff grit his teeth. In all his travels, he forgot that similar walls were sprinkled across Sinnoh. He never had a reason to pick up the machine for Rock Climb because he never explored this region deeply.  
  
Avdol cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Polnareff. “Stuck?”

“I-I’m fine. Let me just--”

Polnareff started to fumble through his pockets uselessly until Avdol gently grabbed Polnareff’s wrist. His smile was warm, and Polnareff found himself wanting to kiss him and smile against his lips as well. Avdol’s voice broke through his brief fantasy with a wink and a finger against his smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. Go, Magician’s Red!”

A Blaziken popped out of Avdol’s Pokeball and seemed to grin at them. “Climb onto his back and he’ll take you up first,” Avdol explained. “Magician’s Red is strong, but not strong enough to carry up two adult men.”

Polnareff never got so close to someone else’s Pokemon, but he hugged the Blaziken around his waist and held on as Magician’s Red began climbing the wall with speed. In a matter of seconds, they reached the top and Polnareff slipped off, stepping with each foot one time to make sure the ground was stable. Avdol soon joined him on top of the ledge.

“Impressive,” Polnareff said, smirking as Avdol returned his Blaziken to the ball. “Where’d you get that?”

“I started my Pokemon journey in Hoenn long ago,” Avdol said, brushing off his robe before stepping past Polnareff. “He was my first Pokemon, and he’s not only powerful, but very dear to me.”

Polnareff continued to pepper Avdol with questions about his beginning, how many badges he’d collected, what his current goal was. Avdol didn’t say much to the last question but said simply, “I go wherever I need to be, wherever people may use some help, or wherever seems the most interesting at the time.”

“I’m flattered you think I’m interesting. I’d say you’re plenty interesting yourself.”

Avdol’s smile didn’t falter, but he didn’t respond either. Polnareff hoped Avdol could tell he was trying to hit on him in the most subtle, polite way he could think of. Maybe he’d be more forward once he caught the Heatran.

They continued walking until they hit another hole in the wall leading into another cavern. Polnareff rubbed his hands together. “All right, Avdol, are you ready? I definitely am.”

Avdol placed a hand on Polnareff’s shoulder and looked into his eyes, a serious expression cast over his face. Polnareff hoped he’d give him a good luck luck kiss. But Avdol said, “I believe in you, Polnareff, and I know I didn’t waste my time coming here to aid you. Good luck.”

Polnareff nodded, and as soon as Avdol let go, Polnareff stepped into the cavern. This room felt warmer than any other part of the cave. Perhaps this cavern was closer to the volcano, although it was deemed inactive for years. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the room, but he saw nothing. Certainly not a large, powerful legendary Pokemon.

“Hey Avdol,” Polnareff shouted, “where is it?”

Avdol followed him inside and furrowed his brows as he glanced around. “I was certain it was here,” he said. “Although it’s true my Pokemon didn’t foresee if Heatran was actually here or not, only that you would be seeking it…” His voice trailed off in a quiet hum as he moved to the walls, placing his hand along it. “There are some dents here from its feet, so it must not have been gone for too long.”

“Do you think it simply took a break and went elsewhere for food or a toilet area? Or did someone else catch it?”

“Heatran have little reason to leave the mountain, but either option is a reasonable conclusion.” Avdol glanced at Polnareff. “So what do you plan on doing now?”

“I can’t just give up,” Polnareff said.

“There could be other habitats we can investigate.”

“It would be unfair for me to ask you to tag along with me if I go anywhere else,” Polnareff said, “Plus, I’m on a time limit. I need to head back to Olivine City in two days to return to my gym leader duties.”

“Now _that_ is impressive. But I assure you, I would be quite content to travel elsewhere until you can find a Heatran.”

“It’s sweet of you to care about me,” Polnareff half-teased, grinning. No doubt that not finding Heatran was a blow to both his ego and expectations, but at least he could spend more time with Avdol. Maybe he could even win him over.

They walked very close to each other, but before they could get halfway through the room, a low rumbling rolled through the room, and the ground shook as something heavy scrambled around the cave. The two men froze. Polnareff slowly turned to Abvol.

“I think it took a piss break after all.”

Avdol pressed a finger to his lips to shush Polnareff and took a step back. A wide but stout body crawled in through the doorway onto the right wall. It opened its mouth, revealing red and orange like lava, and cried out at them.

“Now’s your chance, Polnareff,” Avdol cautioned him. “Take out the Master Ball and toss it!”

“That’s too easy,” Polnareff said, but he thought he could probably add some imaginative details in all of his glorious retellings. He took out the rare ball, aimed carefully at the center of Heatran’s mass, and tossed it. The ball hit and enclosed the Heatran as it cried out again. It dropped to the ground, and Polnareff ran to it counting down the number of shakes, holding his breath as his heart seemed to beat to the tune of the shakes. One. Two. Three. Then the circle at its center glowed.

Polnareff fist pumped the air and jumped. “Yeah! Holy shit, I actually got it.” He howled and let the adrenaline flow through him as he picked it up and ran small circles around the cavern. Avdol clapped for him briefly until he calmed down, staring at him with a smile that only got bigger and bigger.

After Polnareff wore himself out, he returned to Avdol, a bit out of breath. “I couldn’t do this without you, Mohammed Avdol. Is there any way I can repay you?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do--”

“A trade? A hug? A date?”

“Polnareff--”

“I know it sounds wild but I’m serious. Wanna go out to dinner? Have a fun romantic weekend? The gym’s still rented out so no one’s gonna expect me to reopen it until Monday.” Polnareff took Avdol’s hands in his and looked into his face. Maybe he was asking a straight man, maybe he was asking a taken man, maybe he was asking a completely disinterested man, but he had to give it a shot. Polnareff thought he could see a faint blush flutter across his dark cheeks. He _had_ to at least get this man’s contact information. He needed to remember the man who essentially handed him his Heatran.

Avdol chuckled. “Do you hit on everyone who aids you in a task?”

“Only the ones who are especially cute and charming,” Polnareff replied.

“You sure talk smooth. I travel nomadically to my own whims, but maybe I can make an exception for you. Olivine City isn’t so bad of a spot.”

Polnareff took Avdol’s hand as they made their way out of the cave, and Polnareff wouldn’t stop talking about all of the places they could go. They could go to anywhere in Kanto or Johto or Kalos, or if Avdol wanted, they could travel to Hoenn or elsewhere in Sinnoh. The whole world was open to them, and although they wouldn’t have nearly enough time to visit the best spots in one weekend, Polnareff was determined to make the best out of it.

“We should ride in style,” Avdol said as the exited the cave. He brought out his Moltres again and climbed up its back, hugging its neck. Riding the Moltres with its wings spread out, it looked as if Avdol was on fire, blazing with untapped passion and enveloping Polnareff in warmth. Polnareff gladly let Avdol help him up the large legendary bird.

One question popped into Polnareff’s head as they rode. “Avdol, did you see this coming when you were looking into the future with your Pokemon?”  
  
Avdol turned his head but simply winked in response.


End file.
